Invaders
by Nathan Crowley
Summary: A former shut-in has a run in with an interesting stranger and his life is never the same. An original take on Invader Zim.
1. Invaders 1

**Invaders**

**Disclaimer;** If I owned it, it'd be a live action series. Not this bit of text out on the net.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The dripping of water was what initially caught his subconscious. For what felt like forever he had been in a black dreamless void. However that sound and it's repetitive nature finally made him seize onto something beyond his own awareness. That eventually gave way to a mental heave as he forced himself out of the deep recesses of slumber. First a twitch of the finger, then a lick of the lips, and finally his eyes opened.

Harsh light met his vision which made him shut his eyes again with a tight squint. It was painful, unexpected, and just what he needed to fully bring back his memory of things. Chaos, fire, screaming, tacos. With a surge the teenager sat up and forced his eyes open. A quick scan around the road side clearing confirmed nothing beyond his own confusion.

"Where did the UFO go?" Dib asked no one in particular. Only the night answered him with the usual sounds of crickets chirping and the far off light pollution of Boston. He stood up without another thought and looked at his wrist watch to see just how long he'd been out. "Six hours?! Oh man. It's a good thing I didn't have any classes today or I'd be in deep trouble!" Dib stated with a sigh of relief. Then he quirked a brow, "Why do I keep spouting exposition like that? Ah well. Who cares, not like anyone is around to hear it."

At the age of nineteen Dilbert Tesla Membrane, or Dib to everyone who even cared to remember he existed, was in his second year of college at Boston University. Before college he had been a shut in from the day he'd been born. His father, the hero of the world, Professor Membrane had developed a severe over protection of his children with the passing of his wife during the throes of childbirth while bringing his little sister into the world. Dib had been content to stay at home, but his sister Gaz managed to get out and thus have more experience with the outside world beyond movies or television. Gradually it caught Dib's interest in hearing her talk about her adventures when she was in a rare talkative mood. So, when he was eighteen he'd enrolled in Boston University. With his credentials as being personally taught by the world's most brilliant scientist it had just been a mere formality to go through the record check to see if he was the sort of student they were looking for.

The Professor hadn't been exactly supportive of the idea but he did relent since Dib wasn't moving out to go to school. Now a year and a half later Dib discovered that the world wasn't as awesome as Gaz made it out to be. There wasn't tons of friends just waiting to meet him. Most people avoided him and almost everyone called him crazy for believing in aliens. He started suspecting that they were right. Until today. Today changed everything in ways that made him both terrified and jubilant.

It happened as Dib was driving from the Chestnut Hill Reservoir. He'd been eating some take out from the Local Taco Shell and wanted to go somewhere a bit more scenic than home to surf the internet for conspiracy theories on his laptop. Hey, he was a top notch student and was accepting not everything was some cloak and dagger operation but reading up on theories had become a hobby. He'd just got down scowling about a Bigfoot sighting in Normandy when a blaze of fire bloomed in the night sky. Dib jumped to his feet, staring in awe as the flaming wreckage fell to earth. Quickly he yanked out a pair of binoculars he used to "bird watch" with to get a better look. The over all shape was like a giant oval, rigged hooks that seemed to be landing gears were deployed and he was fairly certain they were not standard issue on any air craft he'd ever seen.

The bubble that outlined an obvious cockpit sold it for his forming suspicions. Either the military had an accident with an experimental plane, or that thing was an actual UFO! Quick as a flash Dib jumped onto his scooter, leaving his meal forgotten as he gunned the little engine to give chase to the screaming meteor. Trees melded into one huge blur as Dib put all of his focus onto the road in front of him, giving the trajectory of the fireball a glance when he felt safe enough to spare it. Pieces were flying off, falling to the forest below over the course of the fall.

It was during that half a second glance that the wreck happened. Dib remembered colliding with something, his scooter bucking beneath him and he went flying into a patch of gravel.

Back in the present Dib's eyes shot open wide and he began to inspect himself. It was like his body was patiently waiting for his mind to catch up with current events before severe pain began to roll in. He touched his forehead and almost immediately blacked out. Heaving an anguished gasp he turned around nearly doubled over to look for his scooter. It wasn't a long search. The vehicle was still back on the side of the road, leaving Dib to thank his lucky stars no one had come along and ran over it during his time unconscious. With pain spreading body wide he pulled it upright to get a good look at himself in the mirror. What he saw did not reassure him.

Both of Dib's nostrils had dried blood running down to his mouth, the left side of his forehead was one huge scrape, the flesh resembling raw hamburger. Thank whoever there was to thank he'd listened to Gaz and wore proper riding gear to protect the rest of him even if he did feel like death warmed over. Now if only he'd worn a helmet as well he might have avoided a possible curve side lobotomy. Speaking of which that reminded him to ask the real question.

Just what did he hit?

With a careful eye Dib began to search for what had taken him off course so decisively. He'd been going over forty he knew that much, so unless it was a brick the unseen obstruction couldn't be in too great a shape. Dib knocked the kickstand down on his scooter so he could at least get whatever it was out of the road to prevent anyone else from having a repeat crash.

After just a few seconds of searching up the road he came on what he had hit. It was a lump of black, resting on the roadside. Dib frowned, "Why did I hit it if it was on the side of the road all along?" Under the moonlit sky he soon caught telltale signs of glimmering wet. It originated from near the side of the road he'd been traveling on. The teenager paused, feeling his stomach clench in knots. He knew just by the streaky smears that if he had a decent light the blood would be in much sharper relief. With growing worry he hurried over to get a better look at the black lump. Cautiously he approached, if it was a wild animal and still alive Dib really did want to avoid a mauling. When the lump stayed deathly still Dib swallowed and leaned down to touch it. The lump felt odd for an animal. A second later his brain registered it was a trench coat he was touching and his heart flew into his throat in horror. "Oh my God. What have I done?" He whispered, now crouching over the still form to confirm he wasn't just imagining things.

It was a girl. Roughly his age. She was cold, and as immobile as a statue. "Oh God.. Oh God!" Dib fell back onto his behind in disbelief. Instinctively he jammed a hand into his pocket for his cell phone. In a flash it was out. Dib muttered frantic curses as he tried to get the screen light to stay on so he could unlock it and make the call but that had been the one annoying thing about the damned thing. The phone would sometimes be out of sync with the button and he did not need that right now.

Finally! The light stayed on and Dib quickly unlocked his phone. In a flash he'd dialed 911 and at the operator's greeting his words began to tumble out of his mouth. "I need help! There's a-" Something grabbed his hand and yanked it away from his head. Dib froze, eyes wide as saucers on realizing it was an icy cold hand belonging to the girl herself. Her free hand pushed the end call option. With a slow fearful look his gaze panned from his phone down along her arm to meet her face.

Her face was covered in so much blood it was like something out of a horror movie. The wound seemed to come from the girl's hairline since the dark trails separated over her face like a macabre spider web. Most chilling of all was the too alert and deliberate stare she was giving him. "No ambulance." She stated in the most matter of fact English accent Dib had ever heard past the television even.

Certainly he watched the British News Network, thought that some of their accents were almost humorous or cute with some women. Not this one. If anything it made her soft voice crack louder than any whip. Imperious, expecting obedience without so much as a glimmer of doubt.

He could only nod to her order. Then watched as she started to try pushing herself up in numb awe. A pained gasp made Dib snap out of his paralysis. "Oh God-" He fairly leaped to his feet and held his hands out ready for, he wasn't sure what, maybe to catch her if she fell. "You shouldn't move miss. You got hit really bad. Something may be broken."

"Two ribs. Right side. Orbital left socket cracked. Numerous lacerations." She reported, letting her eyes linger on him as she said it. At his inquisitive frown she added, "I had a long time to think about where hurt and how. I'd just gotten into a good doze when you came plodding up. Tell me, if I had died did you think that would have done any good by now? The sun is well set. Lucky for us both I'm so sturdy. Now will you help me up or just gawk like you've never seen blood before?"

"I- I haven't. At least not this much all at once outside of a slasher movie." Dib mumbled before he quickly went to assisting her in standing up. She was much lighter than he'd expected. Dib was by no means muscular, but if she wasn't so injured or a stranger he figured he could have lifted her over his head for a few seconds. She was a lot shorter to. Dib took after his father and was near the six foot mark while the girl had to be at least a foot shorter. "Miss, are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance. You said it yourself you got broken bones."

"I'm sure. Now if you want to avoid me suing the hell out of you just do me one favor." The girl rasped in a huskier voice once she got to her feet with a stagger. "Give me a lift to my.. home. My uncle can see to my injuries better than any hospital can. Relax he won't kill you." She added at his alarmed look. With her being so much shorter he couldn't see her face but the smirk in her voice left no doubt of what her expression was. "If anything he'd wonder why you didn't back up and finish the job."

Dib didn't know quite how to take that. So without another word he helped her limp over to his scooter and helped her get on. She moved like she was stiff, and now that the adrenaline began to fade Dib realized he wouldn't be running around for the next few days either. Once she was on securely and the scooter was cranked after a few false starts they were off down the road. Albeit at a much more sedate pace. He didn't want to see if he could fit a third person on the tiny machine.

The girl for the most part wrapped her arms around his middle, leaned against him and stayed still. After a few loud directions she fell silent and Dib could almost imagine he was wearing a second backpack. The directions took him quite a drive at such a slow speed and he had to ask directions a couple more times. Until finally the welcome sign to Bay Village came up in his headlight. He slowed down further, checking the street signs for the right turns until finally he reached a brick row house at the end of Berkeley Street just before Chinatown. Dib pulled to a stop, cut the engine and gently roused the lethargic girl by shaking her clenched hands. A minute or so later of achingly climbing off the scooter and helping her limp the rest of the way saw them finally come to the front door. Dib went to knock but the girl twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Following this cue Dib walked the girl inside where she detached herself to lean heavily against the corridor wall. "Bill! Get out here and help me to my room! We have a guest!" She fairly shrieked in a pitch that would curdle milk and make small animals flee.

A faint pattering sound drew Dib's attention to the carpet beneath the girl and it was then he realized she was bleeding even under her clothes. At the steady drop of blood from one limp arm soiling the carpet attested. That finally snapped Dib out of his obedient stupor and he straightened. "Look miss I got you home but we really need to get you to a hospital- you could bleed to death!" He exclaimed, and for emphasis pointed at the carpet when she shot him a tolerant look. "Seriously! When your uncle sees you-"

Noise could be heard from what was presumably the den. A moment later a middle aged man appeared in the doorway to Dib's left. "Tak? You actually brought home a guest? You feeling sick?" He asked, exuding an unflappable demeanor. He was a little taller than Dib, dressed in a casual beige shirt and khaki slacks with house slippers. "Should I alert the media or do something else?"

Then he took in the girl bleeding on his floor and heaved a sigh, "You know that's going to leave a stain right?"

Needless to say Dib was left speechless at the underwhelming reaction the man had to seeing his niece looking like she was at death's door. What was more she seemed to be just as nonchalant, intentionally flicking more droplets onto the floor. "Are you two insane?! She's bleeding to death! Why are you not calling emergency services?!"

Finally the uncle looked at him with a perked brow. Then he exchanged a quick look with the girl. "So I take it he hasn't seen a lot of blood before."

"Don't know. He's the one that ran me over and got me like this. I have no prior knowledge of him." She replied with the same indifference toward her condition.

"You seem to have a knack for doing that you know. Meeting people after they almost turn you into hamburger." Bill quipped before stooping down so she could throw an arm over his neck for support. "When are you going to realize if you want to make a friend all you have to do is say hello and then see what they're interested in? It isn't that difficult I promise." Gingerly they went down the hallway making waspish replies to one another. Which left Dib to awkwardly stand there wondering how they could be so casual about the entire event.

While they were doing whatever it was they did after a near fatal meeting with a scooter Dib took to staring at the blood on the carpet. Dark stains made a dotted line for the course the pair took but he did not follow it. Rather, something about the blood made him contemplate longer than he really should have. Hard to describe really but even with it being a dark splotch Dib just didn't think it looked quite right. He shot a quick glance down the hall.

Both were still occupied in what he presumed was the girl's room. After a second longer hesitation Dib stooped down to press a finger against the largest damp spot, pushing hard. Once he felt the wetness coat the pad of his finger he stood upright and started to turn the finger so he could look at it.

"Hey there kiddo."

Dib jumped back in alarm, arms flying up to defend him and a shrill yelp escaped his mouth. Bill raised a brow at the behavior but otherwise stayed completely still until Dib settled down. "Yeah, so anyway I got her settled in. Thanks for bringing her home. Honestly I dunno what she was doing that far away. I was told it was just gonna be a light stroll."

"Is she going to be alright?" Dib asked now that his attention was soley on the man before him. "Um, and second being as I did hit her with a scooter going forty am I in a lot of trouble? I'm sure my dad would arrange a nice out of court settlement and pay for any medical bills.." Dib did not know that, but it at least sounded good out loud. This way he would at least look apologetic.

"What? Oh no. Don't worry about legal action or anything. I was an army doctor for a few years back when I was closer to your age. I've given her a sedative once it was clear she wasn't suffering a concussion. Did a quick look and aside from the ribs there's only so much I can do right now." The reason was left unspoken but made quite clear when Bill inclined his head slightly at Dib. However he was still smiling. "Tak gets hurt pretty often so this isn't anything an IV drip and a few pain killers can't cure."

"She gets hurt often? So her coming home like this is a regular thing?" Dib asked, storing that information for later.

"Yeah. Like I said, nothing out of the ordinary except that I wished she would be more careful." The older man stated rather frankly. Dib knew a goodbye when he heard one. It was the same abrupt tone people in the halls used when he started to linger too long, fascinated that he was actually socializing.

"Err, right. So anyway I gotta go now. Hope she has a speedy recovery and that she can forgive me for running her over." Dib muttered and left the house without a look back.

The trip back home was an uneventful one other than his body further stiffening from sitting still on his scooter for so long. Soon enough and not too late to have his dad start worrying Dib made it to the neighborhood of Mission Hill without too much to preoccupy his mind. By that point however he was hobbling in like a geriatric fresh off of a seven mile run after two years of sitting around. He called out to let his father know he was home before starting to struggle his way up the stairs and collapsed in his bed. That was the last thing Dib was aware of.

Waking up was the most miserable experience of his entire life. Dib opened his eyes but that was the only part of him that would move without a concentrated effort. Belatedly he remembered his Social Studies class was at ten. Then in a movement that had him hissing in pain he rolled over to stare at the clock on his bedside table. Relief flooded through him. It was six, he still had another four hours before he needed to drag his aching body out. Dib settled back in and let himself lay still for a while, taking inventory of his various hurts, which were more like one gigantic spike of pain. What ultimately helped was to just focus on his breathing. The way his lungs filled then shrunk when the air left them. Dib got so wrapped up in that self observation he actually made himself dizzy from the intake of air.

Another glance at the clock confirmed he had only an hour or so to get ready and make it on time finally prodded Dib out of bed.


	2. Invaders 2

**Invaders**

**Disclaimer;** Does not own.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

On arriving at the university Dib hurried on to class. Even with a long soak in the bath tub and some pain medicine he was still feeling like some sort of shuffling undead. So needless to say he was a little behind of his usual schedule. His first class was with Professor Theodore, the Social Studies professor and the one Dib would be seeing the most of for his time in college. It was a Major in Cultural Studies Dib was after, so naturally the class managed to keep him fully engaged from start to finish normally. However today he just could not focus too well on what the eldery man was saying.

His awareness kept slipping into a thoughtless haze where Dib was ignorant to everything surrounding him. It wasn't until Melvin, a friend since freshman year was nudging him that he lifted his head in surprise. "Dude. Class is over, the prof gave us our assignments. Wrote it down for ya in case you were too busy spacing out."

"Thanks." Dib muttered while he took the slip of paper and stuffed it into his bag. While they never officially hung out Melvin was an alright guy that tended to help Dib in the rare instances he needed it. "I kinda wrecked my scooter last night. I'm okay mostly, just really feeling it you know?"

"Jeez bro, if it isn't the crazy loner stuff it's the real stuff like getting into a wreck. Can't you just have a regular boring day?" Melvin asked with a touch of cynicism. They were business associates of a sort. Where Melvin helped Dib in small ways it was Dib's part to repay that kindness with doing some assignments for the other boy. There was no doubt that if Melvin could find anyone that would be willing to put up with him then he would have nothing to do with Dib Membrane. "Seriously people are starting to think you really are crazy. It's making them talk about making the shrinks across the street from the campus give you a once over."

Dib rolled his eyes at that and just left the room without another word to him. He had enough on his plate without being reminded of how everyone saw him. The sheltered rich boy who grew up with his head in make believe world. It was down right maddening with how thoughtless the other teenagers could be at times. Where was the polite manners and eventual respect? When was he going to get his moment to feel welcome?

If his time at college taught him anything it was that the makers of those day time sitcoms needed a good throat punch for spreading such lies. Not from him of course, he'd rather not resort to violence even if it was for a noble cause. "Ugh, why does the world suck so bad?!" Dib yelled right on making it outside. The fact that all of the nearby students were now giving him the eye only served to darken his mood further.

"You alright Membrane? Don't need to go see the crazy doctors do you?" A girl nearby asked, prompting the group she was with to begin chuckling while they moved on.

Dib growled in his throat and hurried on to his usual place for lunch. The Turkey Snack fast food cafe that was on campus. After he had gotten a sandwich and sat down he began to contemplate the events of the past night. A girl got hit by something that should have killed her but laughed it off. Her uncle acted like it wasn't anything that had not happened before. That made Dib frown. Was she in an abusive situation? He didn't think so, the man seemed a little dim witted but not violent.

"Rough day?" Carl asked as he sat down at the table. Carl was the local drug head to put it plainly and Dib was well aware of that. After being offered to buy something numerous times before even someone as sheltered as Dib knew what that made the seller in question. However he was the least likely person to give Dib any hell just for the sake of it so he tolerated Carl a lot better than he did Melvin. "You look like you got put through the ringer bro."

"You can say that. Last night was completely insane." Dib began then stopped short. He was debating on whether it would be good to let Carl in on what happened. For all of his coolness Carl was one of the school's biggest gossips. Though with an overbearing father and a sister that was never home he needed someone to talk to. A little editing of the truth was all that was needed. "Last night I almost hit someone on my scooter. She's fine but I went rolling down the road and I'm really feeling it today."

"Rough times man." Carl muttered, putting a very poor effort into sneaking some fries from Dib's tray. "You at least get her number? I'm assuming she was cute or had big jugs or something."

Dib sputtered and spat out the mouthful of soda he'd been about to swallow. "What?! Are you- I almost hit her Carl. I wasn't exactly checking her out okay?"

"So she wasn't cute? No big tits?" Carl pressed unruffled.

"She.. she didn't have much of a chest to speak of." Dib muttered after staring at the other guy for a minute in exasperated silence. "I guess she was cute, but it was kinda dark and her face was sort of covered by... makeup so I couldn't exactly tell. She sounded British though, real scary to. Sort of like those moms on some shows that when they get that certain kinda voice you're deciding whether to do as they say or crap yourself. You know what I mean?"

Carl grinned at the description, stealing a few more bits of food. "I get ya. It actually sounds like someone I know that goes to this university. Did you get her name? She have short dark hair and a don't give a crap attitude?"

"Yeah..." Dib trailed off with a frown, feeling oddly jealous that this encounter might not have been his unique one in a million meeting an interesting stranger. "She lived out in Bay Village with her uncle Bill."

The other boy snapped his fingers with a grin, "I do know her! That must have been Tak you almost ran over. She's a pretty outta this world type of girl I'll say that with no problem at all."

"So wait she's been going to this college? Is she just recently transferred or enrolled?" Dib asked, his interest piqued now that he had a source of information on the girl. "I don't ever remember seeing her around on campus or anything."

Carl shook his head, smile still refusing to fade. "You wouldn't see her dude. She's taking advanced classes as a senior. She's going for a masters degree and has been here for about.. like, three more years than me.. oh! Six, she's been here six years! Cultural Studies major if I remember right. Anyway the girl is a major recluse. She tends to stick to the out of the way places to avoid the crowds. Really hates being around a lot of people. Otherwise she's pretty laid back. Bought some green from me once but I guess she didn't like it. Never bought another trip."

"Hey that's the same major I'm going for." Dib muttered, frowning again at the thought. He didn't know quite how to feel now. Certainly if he saw her here on campus the awkward factor would definitely be there. How did one start a conversation with someone they ran over? Not that he had to actually worry about it. If she had been here the entire time what were the odds of them running into one another now? "So she's in some advance classes? Is she trying to be a professor or something?"

Carl actually snickered a little and sat back. He raised his eyebrows like he was letting Dib in on a private joke. "Well dude, one year I had a class with her. The professor actually had us do an essay on why we were going for the majors that we were. Hers was pretty short but still got top marks, but the crazy thing is her reason. She's going for a masters in it because it's just there. Wild right? That chick is scary smart and you gotta wonder what she has going on for her if this is just a for shits and giggles thing."

"Yeah that's a kinda crazy. Look, do you have any classes with her this year? Do you know if she showed up today or anything?" Dib asked before he could think of why. Maybe it was to see if her injuries really weren't bothering her. Maybe he was just excited at the prospect of meeting someone so new and unique. Maybe he wanted to show her he wasn't some colossal wreck with a scooter attached. Whatever the reason he suddenly needed to track her down.

The druggie paused in thought of Dib's rapid fire questions. His eyes squinted as though the process of thinking took some kind of physical effort, "I don't remember seeing her car around the parking lot when I got here. Might be taking a day to herself, which the professors are cool with. God help you if it's someone else though. They don't throw a fit but you have make up work from hell to do. You know they did the same thing to her during her first year but after that? They chat it up with her like old friends. The gift of being gifted I guess. Makes the rest of us look bad."

"My heart's breaking for you." Dib muttered in a poor attempt at sarcasm to disguise his thought process. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or concerned. Were her injuries hitting her harder than she led him to believe? Granted broken bones would derail anyone but she had just been so disturbingly casual about it that it seemed like it was like a broken nail at best. "What kind of vehicle does she drive?"

"Some weird neon purple smart car looking thing. The kind that's so tiny that it'd explode if you farted in it." Carl explained and missed Dib's scowl at his crude attempt at humor. "Why are you so interested anyway dude? You thinking about trying to hit that? Good luck. Better studs than me have tried and failed to even get a chance to swing the bat on that game. Though I think it's cause she's just so to herself. Definitely not her body.. she's all hard lines and not a lot of curves. Know what I'm saying?"

"That's my quota for ignorant guy chatter for the day." Dib snapped. Before Carl realized what happened he was already up and walking away from the table. He might have been hard up for a friendly or informative ear but there was just so much he could stand when it came to guys talking about girls in a sexual way. He had a sister after all! There were just some things he did not want to think about when gossip about her came up in conversation in the circles she ran in.

He checked his watch. Still an hour and a half left until his next class. Maybe, if he hurried he could make it out to Bay Village to check on her. Though in all fairness it was being in a hurry that got Dib into a wreck that almost killed them both to begin with. It'd just be his stupid luck she would be out walking only to get hit again by the same jerk. So for the time being Dib would just have to wait until his classes were done for the day before heading out there.

In his frustration at being unable to do what he would have liked Dib went to scratch his nose. A glimpse of color on his finger made him pause. On closer inspection it was a stain and it took a second for Dib to remember how he could have gotten a stain there. Then it clicked. He'd pressed his finger against the carpet Tak had bled on the night before. Must have dried rather quick if it endured a soak in a hot bath. His mind and observation caught up an instant later and his breathing stopped.

_The stain was green._

A very dark viscus green but in direct sunlight the hue was unmistakable. Seconds later he remembered to breath and his mind began to work again while all he could do was stare at his finger in disbelief. Maybe it was some reaction to the cleaning chemicals they used in the carpet. But, what if it wasn't? Besides Dib in all his studies had never heard of a chemical used for cleaning floors that could change the color of blood and so quickly to boot. Which only left one possibility. A tremor went down his spine and carried his body into a convulsion at the climax of his thoughts.

Tak was some sort of monster! Maybe the UFO last night had been her ride. That meant her 'uncle' had to be whatever she was as well if they were even really related. Suddenly staying for his next class no longer felt too important.

Dib was out of the parking lot minutes later, dodging cars and ignoring protesting horns as he weaved through traffic with such abandon that his father would have a conniption and his sister might think about nodding in approval.

The drive back to Bay Village wasn't as long as he had remembered it from the previous night. Though the state of his body, with it's aches now set in did not help when some more enthusiastic car dodging was called for. It did take him a minute or two to find the right house. In the end he found it only because he spotted Bill climbing into a black sedan that was parked behind the smart car Carl had described. His eyes narrowed and half a second later he moved so that Bill wouldn't see him by pulling up next to a parked UPS truck. Killing the motor, Dib silently counted out three minutes before he chanced a look at the house.

The sedan was gone. Perfect.

Dib parked his scooter and approached the door. He gave the smart car a searching look but all he noticed was Carl might have had a point. While a car that small was ideal for someone as petite as Tak he'd be a little less comfortable even by himself in the thing. A shake of the head made him refocus on his goal. Taking a deep breath, Dib knocked on the door and waited. Given that Tak was obviously home Dib would have made an idiot of himself if he tried to break in and happened to slide into the very room Tak had been in. Better to do this the right way than risk jail time and add possible stalker to attempted vehicular manslaughter.

However there was never an answer to his knock or the second one after that. A trace of irritation tickled his thoughts. Well if she wasn't going to answer then the best way to go about this was to do what any investigator would do. Dib shot a quick look around to make sure no one that happened to be outside was paying him more than a passing glance. In a discreet fashion the boy pulled out a hair pin, straightened it out and stuck it in the lock. Dib began to wiggle it around then tried the door to find it still locked. "Huh. They made this seem a lot easier on mystery theater."

Bringing the clip up to his eyes he looked it over. Bent in all the right places, though it could have been bigger admittedly. Dib inserted the clip again to try another go. This time he held the knob of the door with his free hand. "Huh.. I can kinda feel what's going on in there with the clip now." For future reference he was going to need to look up a guide on the internet on how to actually do this. Luck was with him this time around. He heard the click he'd associated with a lock popping open and tested the door. An elated grin lit up Dib's face when he saw the door swing inward. "Yes!" He pumped a fist but on remembering himself hurried inside, pushing the door shut behind him.

Dib took a second to look down at the carpet and only found further confirmation. Green circles made a trail back in the direction of what he guessed was Tak's room. That could wait, while he could it was best to gather evidence to share with the scientific community. Dib took a second to close his eyes, concentrate, then once he was in the zone strode into the living room area.

It was a humble setting he admitted to himself. Wood paneled walls with a tan carpet set around a fireplace that had a linoleum floor ringing the hearth. It wasn't terribly big, with only a couple of over stuffed high back chairs. A bookshelf that was stocked in what struck one as a half hearted manner. A few pictures of Tak and Bill fishing. Another such picture had her flashing a peace sign to the camera, her expression one of casual indifference. From the pictures Dib swept his eyes back over the chairs, the book shelf, the door leading into the kitchen, Tak in pajamas laying on the brown love seat patiently watching him with a raised brow-

"OH SH-" Dib nearly leapt back into the door frame out of surprise.

"Part of me wants to laugh." Tak said at length before she let her head fall back against the curve of the love seat and draped an arm over her eyes. "Another part of me wants to threaten and call the police. The part I'm listening to says not to expend the energy and merely ask why you broke into my home."

"I.. uh.." Well, what could he say to that? Any dramatic accusation he had ready died on his tongue with her matter of fact attitude. Wasn't this the part where she revealed what a vile villain she was and monologue her plan to take over the world? "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!"

She took her arm off her head to raise a brow while shooting a sardonic look at him. "I live here last I checked. Now unless you've made an addition to the house I think it's more sensible for me to know why the guy that almost killed me last night is in my house while Bill is out."

Dib just sputtered for a few seconds, "W- Well if you weren't out in the road that wouldn't have happened! Now as to why I'm here." He held up his finger triumphantly to display the green stain. "Last I checked earthling blood wasn't green! Admit it you're some kinda.. hyper bigfoot monster!"

Tak just continued to stare at him without so much as a ruffle. Dib just started to twitch before the sound of her drawing a breath caused him to focus on her. "You're being serious aren't you?"

"Yeah! Green Tak. GREEN!" He pointed at his upraised finger to add some emphasis.

"It couldn't have been my art supplies?"

"Art supplies?" Dib cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. In the kitchen there is a trash can by the back door. My ruined paint tubes were put there once Bob helped me get into my pajamas. I've been laying here ever since. Mobility is rather poor granted since my body is one mass of agony without a steady supply of lovely morphine." Tak answered once she was done giving Dib the patient stare of someone waiting for a complete idiot to get on the same page.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I go check your story then." Dib remarked, edging around the room until he backed into the kitchen and after another look around found said trash can. Sure enough there were a few shattered tubes of paint, one of which being the same shade of green on his finger.

Well, needless to say he felt kinda stupid and underwhelmed at the same time for getting so excited. Dib tossed the tubes back into the trash and once he composed himself walked back into the living room to face his unplanned hostess. "I'm sorry.. I guess. But, last night when that thing crashed tied in with the green in the carpet. It'd make anyone draw the wrong conclusion right?"

"Not really no." Tak replied still matter of frank in her disposition.

Dib grimaced and scratched at his nose before he picked something else to say. Tak didn't seem ready to be rid of him and he was out of steam from having his great discovery proven false.

"Since you have grass growing under your feet could you grab me a glass of milk?" Tak asked out of nowhere which made Dib jerk at the abrupt sound.

"Oh! Uh, sure."

"Glasses are in the cabinet next to the fridge."

Dib went back into the kitchen with a lot less trepidation than he had before. Now that things had been explained. He was mentally kicking himself and hoping that she wouldn't set her uncle or the police on him for breaking in.

He got the drink and went back into the living room to hand it off to her. With Tak sipping the milk and making no overt signs of wanting him to leave Dib hesitantly sat down in the battered arm chair next to the fire place. Now, he took the time to really study her since Carl had actually made him curious what she looked like beneath the blood and shadows from the previous night.

Tak's hair looked like it'd been black originally given the roots at the crown of her head before it gave way to indigo that made up the rest of her hair color. She was thin, all hard lines and severe looking eyes that held a sarcastic glint in them. Like she found nothing could be taken seriously. Yet she was still a girl and there fore had certain.. curves. Yet from what he could observe even these had an economy to them. Just there enough to exist and nothing more. She'd never win a beauty contest certainly but she had a certain aloof charm to her. Now that he was looking for it he could see the scrape marks, angry red hanging around her hairline and felt a bit more ashamed at how he'd jumped to conclusions.

"If you're planning on imposing your will on me do hurry up so I can drink my milk in peace."

Dib jerked upright as he realized he'd been staring a bit too obviously. It must have been more than a few seconds if her half drained glass was any indication. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to stare like that. I just didn't get a good look at you last night." She seemed okay with that explanation because she went back to her drink without comment. Then, feeling the urge to keep the conversation going Dib added, "Carl told me a little about you. Said you bought some uh.. green from him on one occasion." Why did that sound like an accusation to him?

Tak seemed indifferent though. "He cuts his blend too much. I need stronger stuff." She grinned at his expression and continued on. "I don't indulge in drugs too often. Prefer my mind clear but there are occasions where I either drink a lot of alcohol or smoke a lot of green. Sorry if that offends your sensibilities."

"It doesn't. I just didn't expect a girl to be so open about it." Dib cringed at the near glower he got from that and hurried on to explain. "My only exposure for most of my life has been my sister and in the last year the preppy holier than thou girls at college. My dad kinda kept me locked up until my freshman year at Boston U."

Again she seemed placated at such a simple explanation and did not pursue Dib on the subject. Which confused him. Normally it was a point of interest to learn he'd been a shut in and conversations would often start. How he stayed inside for so long and so forth. Tak just rolled with it like it was perfectly normal. "Look if that's true then let me say that you shouldn't do drugs. Keep being a good boy. Let people that have seriously screwed up issues like me destroy our brains so we won't have to remember why we do it in the first place."

"Nice save on the bad role model thing."

"Why thank you." Tak replied flippantly before she took another drink of her milk.

"You know this is kinda the longest time I've had a conversation before the other person got sick of me and wanted me to leave." Dib blurted with a sheepish smile. Right away he wanted to smack himself in the head for saying something that could come off as weird or creepy. "Outside of my dad anyway. What with me being trapped at home for most of my life and all."

Tak finished off her glass and then set it on the floor before fixing him with a measuring stare. Her expression wasn't blank exactly but it was one of expectation. She was waiting for him to say more on the subject, which again off set Dib's expectations. When all she got back was silence the girl shrugged a little. "You don't really get on my nerves anymore than anyone else. Though when you hate everyone and everything on this stinking ball of dirt that's not something to really brag about."

Okay, that was something along the lines of what he had been expecting. Yet it did not hold that dismissive suggestion that most people got when they wanted him gone. Seizing this, he pushed on with one of his earlier suspicions. "Your uncle. Have you lived with Bill your entire life?"

She took on a contemplative expression before snorting. "Bwahahaha! My entire.. no." At the last word she'd gone from laughing like a loon to deadpan in the blink of an eye. "No, I've lived quite a while without Bill. He just came into the picture recently."

"Er.. right. So what sorta guy is he? You seem used to being roughed up."

Tak's stare dimmed a little at that. Not angry exactly, but she was definitely not happy with Dib right now. "Look I still don't even know your name. So this is getting a little past the friendly follow up visit to a recovering girl. So why don't you just head out the door and get on that little scooter so you can go far away from here?"

He stood up without much thought to it. Dib left without a look back since he didn't want to push anymore than he already had. After making sure the door was locked behind him the Membrane boy did just as she suggested and left Bay Village.

Some distance away a tiny figure trotted to a stop on one of the steep roofs. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the little creature at first. It was a black cat, obviously a stray with it's ill kept fur that stuck out at odd angles. The life of a cat is always one of indulgence and this little fellow had seen it's fair share. Though the feline was starting to gray a little it was still spry enough to leap to a neighboring roof top and continue on it's way. While most cats kept close to home this animal had none to speak of in all it's memory. Neither did it want to claim one.

It had been a traveler far back as it's memories went but now it sensed that it's journey was coming to an end. The day went by, fading into night as the little cat went on it's way without so much as a stop to catch a bird that had gotten too close.

Rather the cat pushed on until it entered a stretch of forest that had been made a clearing. Snapped trees and churned earth greeted the animal as it finally slowed to sniff the air curiously. Whatever it smelled brought satisfaction to the cat and it padded further until it reached the lip of a deep creator.

A metal hull met the cat's eyes. It hesitated almost with the air of someone encountering a fascinating novelty. On cautious paws the little animal eased up until it was a mere foot away from the wreck and sat on it's haunches. It waited.

The UFO that Dib had so wanted to chase down was little more than a corroded hunk of metal. Pitted with age and rusted near the point of crumbling. Anyone coming across it wouldn't think much of the wreckage but the cat continued to stare at it.

Abruptly a panel opened near the animal and a tube shot out. It extended, pushing against the cat's head while the animal closed it's eyes instinctively. It yowled in pain when the end pushed through the skull but for some unfathomable reason the cat did not run nor did it die. A series of clicks and beeps were made. The tube retracted, the panel closed, and the hulk of metal did begin crumbling into dust. The cat had not moved from it's place even after the wreck had long since been reduced to a pile of dust.

It's eyes opened with a ruby red glow. _**[Mission Accepted. SIR Unit reactivating. Terminate the Deserter.]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Invaders**

**Disclaimer;** Does not own.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I'm just saying you really need to chill out." Carl was saying while he walked beside Dib. He took a shallow inhale of his cigarette and offered it to Dib who rejected the offer out of reflex. "I don't see why you're so worked up over a girl you barely know dude."

Four months had gone by since Dib had visited Tak and since then getting back into the house had been made impossible. If it wasn't his knocks going unanswered it was the deadbolt on the door that prevented Dib from entering even with a lock pick. Add to it that Tak had not been seen in that time but from all accounts her work was being turned it made for a very frustrated teenager. "It isn't that simple Carl. She's obviously not what she says she is. Plus the sample I got from her still hasn't faded away." He was speaking of the green on his finger, which Tak had told him was paint. However unlike paint this stain had only just begun to fade no matter how much Dib rinsed at it. His suspicions were in high gear again and kicking himself. Looking back at it he allowed himself to be distracted on the sheer fact that she was willing to talk to him to notice small details. What those details were he wasn't sure but Dib was certain she was running distraction from them.

"What did she say she was? Dude you're really harshing my mellow with this stuff. I get that you like mysterious girls and that's cool. Who don't? It's like a present waiting to be unwrapped. Just chill a bit on it alright? You're starting to even creep me out about it. She's all you ever talk about."

"That's because either she or her uncle is hiding something. When I talked to her she was practically an open book until I asked her about her uncle and what sorta guy he is. Then she can't get me out of her house fast enough." Dib explained for what felt like the tenth time that day. He knew part of it was the fact that he hated a mystery being left unsolved. It drove him crazy when he missed an integral episode in one of his favorite shows that resolved cliffhanger plots. "I'm just worried that he might be abusive. What if he's hitting her and she just doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Then what are you gonna do dude? Clearly she doesn't want you around anymore. You go by two times a week and get turned away every time. Just give up and move on to greener pastures."

"Poor choice of words Carl." Dib grumbled.

At the moment they were walking towards the soul class they had together, chemistry with Burton. It wasn't a particularly exciting class. At the most they would get to mix up some acid or something similar. The professor, for being a professor, was a very uninspiring fellow.

On arrival the pair took in the fact that Burton was nowhere to be found. That wouldn't be anything to think of save for the fact that the old man seemed to live in the classroom. Burton was always there before any other students and never left so far as his classes noticed.

Several of the students were muttering about that very fact while Dib and Carl took their seats. "Hope the professor is alright." Despite the fact this class was the type one would usually find themselves hitting their head on a desk for the duration Dib wished no ill will on Burton. Boring as he was, the old fellow was one of nicest people Dib had come across.

"You didn't hear what happened yesterday because you were doing a Tak run when the whole hooplah happened dude. Burton took a nasty spill. Couldn't get up and wasn't responding coherently. Dude was taken out on a stretcher. Happened a little before class. Dunno any more than that." Carl explained, keeping his tone casual but low so that it was just directed at Dib.

"Really? Is anyone getting a card together to wish him well?" He asked, but judging by Carl's choked snort it was clear what the other guy's thoughts were on wishing anyone in a teaching position were. "Never mind then. So what are they doing with us until then? We just catching an extra free period until Burton comes back?"

"Again I dunno. That's what I'm hoping. Unfortunately best case scenario we'll get some stand in who's going to give us some busy work until they get Burton up and running again."

Dib sighed and let himself fall back in his seat. At least he had some time to think on how to next approach trying to get in touch with Tak again. He had tried finding someone with her number but that was harder than finding a unicorn. Any furtive questions to students turned up none of them knew much beyond a name and face. Along with the reputation that she just didn't mix with any groups and came off as a real jerk. The professors either didn't care enough to know more than she was a good student or kept going on about how easy going she was. With conflicting opinions and nothing useful he was left to just simmering about the stain on his finger.

Carl cleared his throat to draw Dib's attention. "So Gaz is your little sister right? Quiet, really scary at all hours of the day like she has a hate hard-on?"

"Yeah she is but she isn't really hateful. It's just the way she comes across. Gaz doesn't dwell much on words, but other than preferring quiet she's not so bad." Dib answered, and in his contemplative mind he was actually starting to compare the two, Gaz and Tak. They were completely different in their approaches but really they were more like extreme shades of the same color. Maybe that was why Tak felt different? A familiar vibe but at the same time a personality that was in some ways familiar and therefore safe?

"Cool. So dude, she kinda runs in the same circles as me- no she hasn't bought from me." Carl amended quickly when Dib shot a molten glare at him. "Anyway look. We kinda both game and we've been talking lately. I'm just going by the bro code here since I do look at ya sort of like a friend. It cool if I date your sister?"

"W- What?! No!" Dib snapped with a sharp frown.

"Chill! Chill! Calm down Doc Banner. No need to put me in a body cast." The dealer said while holding up his hands in an attempt to calm him down.

"Not cool Carl! You're older than me and my sister isn't even eighteen." Dib growled out. While Gaz was not the most supportive or present figure in his life the moments that she was really stuck out in his mind. Thus, Dib was extremely protective of her.

"Dude. For what it's worth she hasn't acted all that interested beyond having a partner for 2v2 maps in Onslaught Zombie Warriors. I was just looking ahead at the possibilities and getting your nod just in case. Course, I dunno. She might be a real freak in bed.. I really don't wanna be pe-"

One of the steel doors to the class opened, cutting off Carl's dirty comments and his near certain stay in a hospital room with Professor Burton. A few seconds passed, long enough for the class to turn their attention to the alcove entry way before the new arrival came striding in like there was nothing amiss about the situation.

"Okay boys and girls. I don't like doing this. I don't like any of you. However the good Professor Burton got in touch with me to ask this personal favor. Needless to say he is out a present for his birthday this coming April." Tak greeted while she strode to the desk and began setting her shoulder bag on the Professor's desk. She was dressed to the nines in a pair of khaki slacks, a long sleeved black wool shirt with a v-neck and a pair of natty house slippers. Her hair looked like it had just gotten a new dye job but was very disheveled. Dark circles were under her eyes and the right one had a bit of discolor to it. Given that socket had been broken there wasn't much surprise.

Dib's jaw dropped. "B- But- Hey! What are you doing here?! I thought you had advanced classes!" Like magic all eyes focused on Dib. For her part Tak looked like she remembered him but was having trouble placing his face.

"I do have advanced classes but Professor Burton asked me to cover for him since I help grade his tests. In fact this isn't a new thing for me. Now if that's all-"

"Well you certainly don't look like a professor. What's with the slippers and the hair? What sort of work are we going to be doing if you're standing in?" Dib rapid fired off the questions. His frustration had sky rocketed. Four months of nothing but dodges and here she just walked into the class room like she owned the place. It almost felt like a personal violation of trust.

Tak did not answer right away. As before she seemed to be waiting for him to vent all of his bile before bothering to speak up. Then her expression changed to a patronizing smile. "To be honest I didn't feel like coming up here on time so I slept in a bit and didn't feel like putting on an uncomfortable pair of shoes on top of brushing my hair. Then I took a quick nap in my car. Now I know you're expecting some bland copy sheet work and that may work for the mentally handicapped such as you lot but for the duration you've got a strict momma with actual expectations to be met. Now stop eating paste, push your brains back into your ears and get ready to actually think. Try not to set off any smoke alarms."

That certainly incensed most of the class. Dib took a look around. Out of them all only three were still smiling, which meant they knew what they were in for in regards to her being in authority. She took it all in then made a wave for the door. "Don't like it? You're free to leave. I won't say a word."

Nearly half the class stood at that and shuffled for the door. Tak crossed her arms and leaned back against the desk to watch them leave without batting an eyelash. Carl stayed rooted to his seat along with the other three. The remaining students had looked to them, the older ones for a visual cue and followed it. When the door shut for the last time Tak pulled out what Dib realized was the actual grade book to begin scribbling in it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyes narrowing in distrust at her all too open grin.

"Failing them for this class."

Dib sputtered in shock at that. "W- You can't do that! You lied to them! Why would you do something so horrible!? You're setting them back a year for nothing!"

She shrugged, shooting the remaining students a grin. "Yes, I lied to them. What did you think would happen for walking out of a class just because you felt like it? All they did was show me they weren't serious about passing so I cut down on dead weight and the amount of wall eyed stares I would have to deal with. As for the limits of my authority.." Tak held up the grade book as though it were some sort of religious text. "Professor Burton and the Headmaster gave me their explicit blessing to run this class as I saw fit. Which means I get to take no prisoners or just whip you lot bloody. Metaphorically of course."

"You mellowed out a little since last year Tak-mama." Carl piped up casually, which drew a smirk from her. Taking that as encouragement he continued, "So what does our new strict mama have planned for us today? Gonna make us roll around in broken glass?"

"Lovely as that sounds I have to decline the idea. For now I'll just give you lot your assignment for the day. Conduct an experiment to find out how many atoms thick a sheet of aluminum foil is. Write a five hundred word report of the process, tools, and reasoning you used for your methods. Have it in by the end of the class or come back to finish it when you have free time. I leave at four this afternoon. If it isn't done by then you'll get a nice fat zero." Tak instructed, smirk growing at the dismayed looks from the remaining class. With that done she went to sit behind the desk and started flipping through a novel produced from her bag.

Dib fumed as he turned his most heated glare on her in disbelief. The nerve of her! Was she doing this as some revenge stunt or something? "That's advanced course material! Last I checked we weren't in your class Tak."

She didn't even bother to look up. "No one in this university is in my class mush brains. Now why don't you calm down before you strain your brain harder than it needs to be?"

"Dib. Let it go man. She's in charge." Carl muttered under his breath to his friend. Not that it did any good at all.

Before Dib had even realized it he had gotten up and stormed over to the teacher's desk. He just felt so fed up with everything. The dodging, and now this complete jerk from hell routine that had to be against every rule in the college. "You're nothing but a power mongering-"

At some point Tak had gotten up at his approach. While Dib had wound up for his big telling off moment she'd taken advantage of his distraction to pull him across the teacher's desk by the collar of his shirt. The wind was knocked out of Dib, and in the space of a heartbeat he was looking up at the lights of the class room while Tak stared down at him. When he moved to sit up she grabbed his jaw and used it to slam the back of his head against the table surface, eliciting a few yells of shock from the class.

Dib groaned and started to reach up to hold his head but a glint of metal made him freeze. Tak in the most casual of ways leaned down on an elbow, their faces a finger length apart while she let him take note of the scalpel in her hand. "Look. I think that me laying on my side wondering if I'm going to die makes us even. This is mild compared to what I'd like to do.. but if you make one false move your throat and your gonads will be history."

"You.. anatomy is your weak subject isn't it?" Dib managed to force his voice into a casual tone despite how serious he could tell she was by that look in her eyes.

Her smirk returned, vicious with bloody intent. "I'll get your gonads eventually if I just keep cutting."

"Granted. Name's Dib by the way. Since uh, I haven't told you yet."

"Dib Membrane. Right, I know your sister." Tak replied just as easily but she still had the air of someone waiting to commit murder.

Dib frowned. Did everyone know Tak before he'd met her? For some reason he wasn't sure if he was okay with that. "Gaz run you over to?"

"No. We made sick nasty monkey love on many occasions." Tak answered and watched Dib sputter while getting cherry red in the face. "Kidding. I haven't met Gaz formally but I do know Richard. That would be 'dad' to you. Now are you going to behave and let me read? You're wasting time you could be doing your class work like a good little shut in."

When Dib made no move to escape or speak she let him return to his desk. It was only then he remembered the rest of the class. All of which seemed scared out of their wits and were focusing entirely on their own work. Save for Carl of course who was trying not to laugh.

The rest of the class passed in what could only be described as a tense silence. The students were constantly glancing at Tak to make sure she wasn't going to do something crazy again. Lucky for them she seemed more interested in her book presently which eventually got them to stop being so jumpy. Once Tak spoke up to dismiss them everyone filed out, muttering what was most likely unkind things about her in the process. Dib stayed behind and nodded for Carl to go on without him.

Once they were alone in the room Dib approached the desk and stayed well out of arm's length while he stared at her. He wasn't sure if he still wanted to rant at her given what happened earlier but he felt like he had to say something. "So you know my father?"

"Yes, that is what I said isn't it? Imagine my surprise to find out I went to school with one of his kids. Even more shocking when I find out his son was the putz that ran me over." Tak stated without looking up at him as she slowly turned a page of her novel.

"What was that all about?" He snapped, letting his feelings about the four month absence get the better of him. Dib admitted to himself since then he'd gotten attached through a feeling of guilt at how they met, but the more tidbits that Carl shared the more he wanted to get to know the mystery girl. Even with almost getting dissected. "The whole failing so many and then threatening to do you know, injure me. I thought you were laid back, not a complete psychopath."

She quirked a brow at that. "Honestly outside of what Carl might have told you and your two visits you don't know the first thing about me. As for why, I already told you. I hate having to waste time with those who aren't here to actually get something done in a timely manner. The lot that cleared out proved they're just here for some frivolous reason like the frats or sororities. So I took the class of thirty and cut it down to eighteen. Less crap and more focus on those who want to actually show off they have more than a dead hamster in a wheel in those rotting filthy skulls. As for threatening to take your balls off, felt like it and you came at me. Don't walk up on me like that unless you're quick enough to throw the first punch."

Dib didn't know how to really reply to that. This was a girl he'd run over, broken into her house, essentially stalked, and now made a threatening move towards when she was in a position of authority. It was with all that in mind and the fact that she seemed to have a bottomless level of forgiveness in a weird way that he chose his next words. "Look. Tak, I'm sure your reasons sound solid to you but like you said we're not like you. For the rest of us it takes a minute or two for priorities to be established. But, if you're willing to teach me I'd be honored if we could just hang out rather than me hammering at your door every week."

"So what you want is for us to be buddies. Is that terminology correct?" Tak leveled a flat stare at him and at his nod she barked out a laugh. "Why? What is so fascinating about me that you have to harass me so often when it's clear I want nothing to do with you?"

"I don't know! You just actually seem, I dunno. Interesting? Sure there's tons of people here at college but they're all jerks one dimensionally. Like Stan on the football team. That guy is an idiot and likes being mean because he's been hit in the head too many times to know how to be a decent human being. Yet here you are, clearly intelligent, a big mystery, but a jerk in creative ways I guess."

"So what you're saying is that you want to be my friend because you've never seen a real true bitch in person. That it?" She asked while arching a brow. "That or you think this will be some groovy adventure like the crap on daytime television you no doubt subjected yourself to. Go away Dib. I don't want friends, it's why I'm mean. You people make me want to viciously murder something and leave it buried in a shallow grave out behind a fast food restaurant.

Without fanfare Tak returned her attention to her book with a finality of her snapping the cover open again. Almost like the meager wind it whipped up could blow him out of the door. Dib wanted to ask why she felt that way about people or even how she met his father. However the scalpel was fresh in his mind and so Dib took his leave with only one last glance at her in the vain hope she'd change her mind at the last moment.

He left the room without so much as a peep from Tak. The only thing he got was another crushing blow to the lie that was his picture of the world. More than anything it was this girl for all of her extreme personality shifts that did it the most. It hurt so much more because unlike other people who generally ignored him or outright were hostile she wasn't. Tak had at least seemed tolerant, a trait that Carl shared and why he was able to have even him to call something approaching a friend. Was he really that desperate to increase his friend pool?

* * *

After classes ended for the day Dib made his way home, gunning the engine a little harder to make up for the late hour he'd left. Carl had decided to keep him past his release hour showing him some new cell phone that Dib was pretty sure was stolen. He was going down Summit Avenue, glancing at the late hour he'd be getting home and dreading the conniption his dad would have. Then something caught his attention in his rear view mirror. A semi was shouldering other cars nearly off the road as it surged up through traffic. Dib, by knee jerk reaction started to grumble while he started to ease over early for the road hog.

The truck blared it's horn and swerved to stay behind him.

Frowning in annoyance, Dib changed lanes to the left lane to just let the trucker have his way. Only to start freaking out when the semi again corrected it's path to stay on him. "What the hell?" Dib muttered but instead of changing lanes again he went with gut instinct and sped up. The truck did the same, blaring it's horn again like some murderous creature wanting to mow him down. Now the icy chill of fear started to slither down his spine and when Dib reached the next set of cars he did something he'd never consider doing before now. With a careful timing Dib shot in between the cars, riding the middle line and feeling his scooter rumble along with every hit of the lane reflectors in his attempt to get away.

The truck just blared it's horn and actually rammed the cars off the road as it plowed after him! Pedestrians screamed, trying to avoid the missiles the displaced cars had become as they collided into buildings and street posts.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Dib screamed once he realized that this was not just a reckless driver. The truck was sticking to him with a startling devotion, making it plain that it was him it was trying to run over.

"If this is Tak's idea of a joke it isn't funny!" He nearly whimpered while taking a sharp left in order to lead the truck away from the main traffic lanes. Dib chanced a glance behind him and sure enough the truck, running on one side for the duration of it's turn was still in dogged pursuit. He swallowed and forced himself to keep his eyes on the road and use everything he could to do something in the way of stopping that maniac.

He braced himself and popped a wheelie while veering sharply left to get up onto the sidewalk, blowing his horn to make people clear the way. The rumbling behind him told him the truck had followed so Dib set into motion swerving between posts, light poles, mail boxes, and whatever else was there for him to use as some sort of deterrent. There was just one problem.

The truck was just mowing down everything no matter how damaged the front of it was becoming!

Dib cursed himself for that glance back and looked ahead again. There had to be something that could stop a rig that large. A building, a very solid building obviously. Problem being that he doubted someone would just open every door for him to ride through in order to escape a killer driver. His eyes skimmed the road ahead, even the skyline for some sort of answer to his dire situation. A glimpse of a construction crane made Dib actually smile despite the press of the semi actually getting closer despite hitting countless light poles and who knew what else.

Gunning the engine to it's fullest, Dib forced the scooter to make a short hop to avoid the jarring bump of leaving the sidewalk. The truck blew it's horn and plowed through two parked cars, momentarily slowed by the heavier objects. The chase took them another four blocks and with every few yards Dib's glances at the crane becoming more frequent.

Then not twenty yards away- the road just ended with numerous warning barricades to ward off any drivers from taking a nose dive into the construction pit. Dib made his scooter hop again with a sharp tug on with his entire body and angled the front wheel up. It wasn't a move he'd actually know would work but had seen it plenty of times in action movies. The landing on the steep dirt slope beneath the road level nearly made him wipe out but sheer terror had him making corrections that otherwise he would never been able to make with a calm mind.

The drop wasn't much, just ten feet down a dirt incline but what Dib was after was the bridge supports they'd set up some months earlier. With all of the muscle he could bear Dib slid so sharply his leg was dragging on the ground beneath the scooter as he shot past the bridge support and drove around it. Seconds later the truck came barreling off the road, blaring it's horn one last time before a titanic crash told Dib his plan had paid off. He didn't look back though. The Membrane boy just kept driving as fast as he could on the off chance that someone else would suddenly have a mad on to run him over.

Inside the wreckage of the truck what was left of the driver slumped, falling to the side while the passenger that was still sitting untouched on the back of the seat narrowed it's eyes in annoyance.

Since receiving it's mission and awakening the cat had changed from an old gray haired tomcat to a feline that seemed made of liquid shadow. Nothing of it's fur seemed to be still as constant ripples went over it's now jet black body. Glowing red eyes examined the body below it and had it the vocal cords it would've sniffed in derision. Apparently this planet's inhabitants were far too delicate to be given much credit. While the cat mulled this helpful information over it also lamented that with 'muscle' this fragile it might end up doing the dirty work itself. Which it loathed. Not from personal preference but from programming. It was not meant for open combat. Sabotage and assassination of ignorant targets was it's area of expertise.

The cat hopped down, heedless of the blood it landed in on the dash board and bounded out through the shattered remains of the windshield. It had taken months to find a suitable vehicle for general murder, and then even longer when it needed to track down the signal being put out. Had the cat the gift of self commentary it'd almost be appalled at how easy the target was to track down. Only four months on a planet of six billion estimated sentient beings. A record in assassination and shadow war protocols by half a year. For it to come to an end so utterly in failure that the cat needed to rethink it's approach.

It spared only one look back at the truck. It had liked the feel of power in the rig despite it's primitive design.

The cat filed away the preference report, perhaps in the future should another target needed to be dealt with it could harness another vehicle similar to it.

While the cat made it's get away a black sedan eased to a stop up on the road. The driver side door opened and Bill stood up to peer down at the truck. He looked at the wreck a moment before taking out his flip phone and punching the number two on the pad. "Hey Tak? Found the signal. I think I'm gonna need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Invaders**

**Disclaimer;** Does not own.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The Great Promise is to dream.

At the point where every child becomes able to have comprehensive thought certain things are told or shown as a guarantee that life will act out exactly as so. The world will always have singing sunflowers in it. The sun will shake hands with the moon on it's way over the horizon. Everyone is friends and always polite. Everyone will be the cowboy, astronaut, or movie star they want to be because that sounds like the coolest job in the world. It is at the point of realization, the wake up call that one fact is made clear in such abundance that most children never get past their formative years as teenagers.

The Great Promise is a load of crap.

Flowers don't sing. The sun is just ball of burning death and the moon is an asteroid pitted rock. People can be friends, but more often they'll back stab one another the second they grow bored of a person. Politeness is often a warning sign that the person may be out to take what they want. Cowboys are virtually non-existent what with the death of the old wast, astronaut training is simply out of the reach of most, and rare is it for anyone to reach any benchmark of true success in the world of cinema.

The Great Promise is a gateway to death and heart break.

Too often do people who fail to meet their childhood goals give up. Instead of compromising and realizing they might have other avenues to better travel, they instead let themselves fall. The prostitute who was an aspiring doctor but just couldn't pass the final exam. The college football star who became a drug dealer outside of a middle school because he just couldn't meet the pace of the professional league. The high school valedictorian who slit her own wrists because she didn't make a perfect score on last week's test. Not because of parent or peer pressure, but because of her own sense of self disillusion that she would never miss a question. The boy who just an hour ago shot up a group of popular people because he just wasn't cut out to be the center of attention.

The Great Promise will make the survivors stronger.

Gaz blew out a trail of smoke slowly from her mouth to watch the tendrils drift lazily into the open air. In her formative years where she was finding her own voice and opinion in matters she came to realize a lot of hard truths. While her father succeeded in cowing Dib into staying inside she often ventured outside and watched the world from behind the wrought iron fence that stood as a barrier between the Membrane family and the world. A world of the mean, the nasty, and the unfair. Naturally this was not an instant revelation the moment she began to watch her little window into the world. It was just a point of interest in what was a world of constants and safety within those iron rails.

What it did however, was make her pay attention to the television programs that were not geared to promote the Great Promise as it came to be called in her mind. She paid active attention to the news media. Learned of the world through an uncompromising source that was only too happy to spread around how screwed up the world really was. Stories with a generally happy tone were shuffled as special interests, but not dwelt on. Instead what the news people talked about almost to the point of molesting themselves were the deaths, the details of some cases. One in particular taught her about the word rape. In lieu of a dictionary not locked away in their father's personal library she headed to the computer and spent a day learning how to open a web browser under her own intuition.

Looking up the world led to searching images for stories. The stories led up to her gaining access to so much that a seven year old should not know. Especially one who had a better grasp on the gravity of things than anyone could possibly give credit for.

In turn it led to Gaz paying attention to things in school. Things that only enforced her dark opinion on the state of things. The principle spoke a little too long with female teachers when he was married. Most teachers had a sort of glazed look in their eye that made it abundantly clear they couldn't care less about the prospective futures of their students so long as they got paid. Not all of the grown ups were like that though. Some were genuinely awesome in her opinion.

Miss Honeydew would allow herself some days if the class had been good to get distracted by a question and go off on a tangent the last twenty minutes of class so all they had to do was make a show of listening. Mister Bull the gym teacher on Fridays always had a juice drink ready for the people who participated in sports. Misses Alice let the kids have a free day to explore the playground 'for science' during project days or have something really interesting to show the class. Last but certainly not the least by any stretch was her dad.

Professor Membrane, as she later learned everyone else called him, was a symbol of someone who was messed over by the Great Promise but gave it the middle finger and became what he wanted to despite the world being against him. He always stayed up late when he was home to help Gaz with homework and over see Dib's homeschooling even though there were care worn lines of fatigue. If Gaz ever needed him then like a super hero her dad was there to save the day.

It was because of these adults that Gaz did not entirely lose faith in the goodness of humanity. She was still pretty close though, rather instead keeping a mental list and worth of those people that showed traits that society seemed to shun.

It was because of those adults that Gaz studied hard and blazed by classes. She became popular with the right people rather than the 'popular crowd' and never backed down when bigger kids tried to push her into what they deemed her place should be. Her own appearance however was a reflection of how she saw the world.

Near anorexic looking, sharp features with hard hazel eyes that only seemed to project utter disdain. A dark shirt, white denim vest, black tights beneath a lavender skirt and heavy metal themed combat boots. Her hair was cut short, dyed purple much to her dad's displeasure at the age of fourteen and she had become partial to a skull choker that had become a static object. It never came off when she wasn't alone.

Which brought her to why she was wearing it now. The group of people she was standing with, names she didn't keep too much track of, were holding a vigil for an obviously dead boy in the emergency room parking lot of the hospital. Not a lot was said. Cigarettes were passed around. People wondered what the fallout would be concerning the parents of the suicide shooter and his victims. Gaz just nodded and added in the most neutral phrases she could manage without adding to the already somber mood. She knew it was a horrible thing, but all the same she came simply at the possibility of there being a free cigarette.

She wasn't a saint by any means but that did not mean she was completely heartless. Another exhale, and her eyes slid over to the red eyed girlfriend of the boy. "You didn't know he was going to do that. It wasn't your fault. This stuff must have been brewing for a long time for it to come on like this."

"Why didn't I notice though? We were together almost every day!" The girlfriend sobbed out, crying into her hands. Not an acquaintance of Gaz's personally, rather the sister of a person that hung around her.

"Listen Sherry." When no one shot her an odd look Gaz knocked up a mental bonus point for getting the name right. "Everyone likes to believe the best. Even when we see things we don't want to. Most times we just over look it or just honestly miss it. You obviously loved him very much but right now you got to be strong. For yourself and your friends."

Well, that was the wrong thing to say. Sherry came stumbling in for a neck squeezing hug and Gaz nearly bit her own tongue to not floor the girl for violating her personal space. The three people there that knew her went wide eyed and braced themselves for the inevitable. Calming when they saw that Gaz was going to endure it.

"Thank you. You're right. I can see why people say you're so smart." Sherry mumbled against her neck. Gaz's eyes were narrowing and her mouth was forming an angry line as the seconds dragged on. "Will you come in with me when they ask me inside? I need someone to help me stay strong."

Gaz almost had a rage spasm right that instant. What was the point of being strong when you had to have someone help you?! She glared around at the group, silently ordering someone to take the bullet for her. When they took back a step instead she very nearly did let loose a curse. "Sure."

It came out supportive from what she could guess judging by the smiles of the strangers and odd looks she got from those familiar with her. Sherry certainly seemed grateful. "Oh thank you.. thank you so much."

If she didn't let go soon there was going to be another parking lot vigil.

Fortunately for everyone involved a hospital worker came out and called for Sherry. Keeping to her word- and trying not to break Sherry's hand when she slid it into Gaz's, she let the girl lead her into the building. She hated hospitals with a passion. Gaz just could not stand the absolute air of depression that hung in the intensive care wings. The emergency waiting room wasn't much better. Add in the fact that Sherry seemed to be gripping Gaz's hand hard enough she was starting to wonder if it'd come away without a cracked bone and her patience was quickly wearing itself thin. When they came to the parents of the shooter the girl mercifully let Gaz go and rushed over to hug them. Far as Gaz was concerned the standard fair in these morbid little events began to play out.

Parents and girl cry a lot. Parents re-assert what she just told girl. Girl asserts the same thing to parents, find her words that Gaz actually spoke to be deep and moving. Parents.. pull Gaz over to hug her to. Now wait a second, she didn't sign up for this. Still she just tried her best to look moderately upset, not a great stretch considering the mother was fussing over Gaz's hair to take her mind off of what must be getting put into a cold freezer.

Eventually Sherry gave some excuses for needing to head out and Gaz didn't fight the idea at holding her hand so much if it meant getting away from the mother threatening to help cook so some weight could be put on her.

"Thank you Gazlin. People say you're a cold person but you're actually really supportive." Sherry was saying, looking carefully ahead at the far end of the featureless hall they were currently traveling down. "Just having you there meant a lot to me."

"Uh, no problem. Glad to have been there." She muttered while her eyes were scanning the room numbers and patient names. Why were they heading deeper into the hospital rather than out of it? "Say Sherry, shouldn't we be heading back out? The others are probably wondering where we are." Not to mention she was starting to get a nicotine fit from being put into such a stressful situation being the 'good person' in this little farce.

"I wanna go out another way. I don't think I could face everyone after being so upset." Came the other girl's reply which just served to make Gaz get a facial tick. Again this goofy tramp was contradicting what she'd said. What was her problem?

Still Gaz somehow kept her caustic words to herself while she let Sherry take the lead. This was not what she came for, and what she came for only lasted half as long as it should have thanks to her opening her big mouth. Eventually however the front doors to the hospital did come into sight and let Gaz relax a little. Around thirty more feet and she could chalk this up to an annoying but salvageable Friday night.

Until Sherry was pulling her into a short hallway to a janitor's closet. Gaz stopped short just inside the hallway while the other girl let herself fall back against the wall. "Sherry? Door's further down." Gaz reminded her while she watched Sherry hunch over, hands on her knees like she was trying to catch her breath. In fact, the more she paid attention.. shit that was exactly what was happening. "Are you asthmatic?"

A nod was all she got in reply along with increasingly panicked breathing.

"Calm down. Come here, lean on me and let's get you to someone who can do something about it." So much for something of the night being saved. It took another four minutes to find a nurse that didn't have her head up her own ass over two girls stumbling around a hospital. It took even longer to convey how Sherry needed some sort of inhaler, and Gaz had to stay because she seemed to be doing okay at keeping her calm during the debacle.

What turned into a trip made for a free cigarette turned into a one hour stay in a place she utterly hated with a girl she barely knew. By the end of it Gaz left the hospital with Sherry. Gaz had not intended things to end up with her escorting the girl home but for lack of anything better to do as the guy with the cigarettes had long left by the time they got back out, she figured she may as well pretend to be a good Samaritan.

"I don't care what Gwen says. You're a really cool person sticking with me like this." Sherry said after an extended silence as they walked down the sparsely lit street. A street light was present every thirty feet, just far enough to make someone less confident than Gaz jumpy about things going bump in the night. "I mean she never said anything really bad. Just that lesbians are normally real crabby."

Gaz spared Sherry a neutral glance before looking ahead again. Among the numerous rumors about her being a lesbian was one of the more popular ones. She didn't think highly of it but at the same time did not discourage it. That made guys leave her alone most of the time since it'd be pointless and most girls that were curious enough to try were easily sent on their way. After all, according to public opinion she was also a sociopath. Now, that one was completely true she grudgingly admitted but again it made people not want to mess with her overly much. Sure, she'd been to a lot of parties. Had her share of keg stands and even did a bit of heroine, but beyond being nice to get such things that helped her get through the stupidity of existing she had no real friends.

"So you're not denying it."

That brought Gaz once again out of her self assessment and focused her attention on Sherry. The other girl kept shooting her glances every few steps to look for any visual clues to go on. "You really are a lesbian then. Wow, you know I didn't think it was true. How is it?"

If there was a time for a face palm now would be it. Internally Gaz groaned, but on the outside she showed no reaction. "Not so different from being straight. You just have to get used to having tuna on your breath more often than spoiled mayonnaise is all."

Sherry almost tripped while giggling at the casual remark. A genuine smile was getting to her, despite the redness in her eyes from crying for most of the last couple of hours. "I can not believe you just said that! That was just horrible!"

Gaz shrugged.

After than the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Neither one felt a pressing need to keep the conversation going. Sheer unwillingness on Gaz's part, actual comfort on Sherry's end. They got down a block until the corner was reached where they would be parting ways. When Sherry stopped Gaz did as well to keep up the 'tough girl soft side' image. In her mind Gaz was already home considering what she should snack on before bed.

"Thanks for tonight. Walking me all this way." Sherry said after another stretch of silence. She flashed Gaz a somewhat strained friendly smile. Gaz's eyes narrowed a little. She already knew where this was going and began thinking up appropriate responses. "Look I know it may come across like I'm a bad person or I didn't care about him.. but if you ever wanna.. you know."

Gaz fought the urge to roll her eyes and started questioning why she was still being nice to the girl. She didn't have any cigarettes, and if anything that asthma problem made it stupid for Sherry to even have the habit. The girl was a model for one of things Gaz detested about society. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I mean. Right now if you wanna, you know. I could give it a try." Sherry rambled on, ignorant of the dull stare of annoyance being beamed at her. "My parents aren't going to be back until around noon tomorrow so we'd have the entire house."

Sighing through her nose, Gaz opened her mouth to shoot her down but yet again Sherry cut her off.

"It isn't like I hadn't thought about it. My dad's got some girl on girl movies and I've watched a little of it with.. Tod." She looked like she was about to start crying again at the reminder. "We were kind of drunk at the time. I knew where my dad keeps the key to his liquor cabinet and since he swore off drinking he doesn't keep track of the bottles anymore."

Anger burned with the indignation this hussy had for assuming Gaz would just go along with this charade. She'd set this idiot on her ear so hard there would be two funerals in the following days after all. "Liquor cabinet you say?" Was what she actually heard herself asking accompanied with a raised brow.

"Yeah. It's a pretty big one. At most I'd say there's around twenty bottles in there."

"Alcohol does make the first time a little easier." Gaz remarked, a genuine smirk finding it's way to her lips. That many bottles, she'd be able to get completely smashed. All that was standing in her way was maybe twenty minutes of making her drink ticket feel good.

Sherry nodded, expression becoming one of comprehension while she led the way now to her home. "My boyfriend said the same thing and he was right."

Gaz just hummed in agreement, going so far as to drape an arm over Sherry's shoulders while they walked. She was already coming up with ways to avoid her once this whole ordeal was over. It would be easier than most realized, being that they were in different social circles. Sherry was one of the sheltered girls, still in shock from the loss of her 'one true love' while Gaz was that 'heartless lesbian bitch'. People would give her the stink eye for a couple of weeks or more likely they would just write it off as nothing of importance.

*.*.*.*

Gaz woke up with a start, sitting up but aborting it halfway through while she clasped at her temple with a grimace. The cold was what woke her up, coupled with the sleeping body next to her. Three bottles of Chardonnay, and one bottle of Merlot got her through what turned into an ordeal of four hours rather than the meager time she had thought. The hangover was so severe it took her a second to bring things into a blurry focus.

They were in Sherry's bedroom. Clothes strewn about the floor and the room cast in a dull light coming from the overcast morning sky outside. For a second Gaz just took inventory of how she felt and spat toward the left wall to rid herself of a taste she'd rather enjoy forgetting about.

None too gently she set about climbing over Sherry and finding her clothes to pull on. Thankfully Sherry was a real light weight when it came to alcohol, Gaz was rather certain the girl would sleep through the end of the world at the moment. She used this opportunity to brush her teeth, use liberal amounts of mouth wash and steal downstairs to snag another bottle to nurse back home. She was at the door when her feet came to a stop and something nagged at her.

Sherry was a good person if a bit unfocused. She trusted a stranger with a reputation like the one Gaz had, invited her into her home and then had a night that Gaz had to admit had some high points for her personally at least. With these things in mind Gaz turned her eyes back to the stair case and mulled things over. Ultimately, she hissed out a breath. "Dammit."

Twenty dollars was left on Sherry's nightstand and with it Gaz left with a clear conscious.

The trip home was taking longer than she would have thought possible. She let out an involuntary laugh when another stumble caused her to grind her shoulder along a fence for a few feet before being able to right herself. While the headache was enough to make her want to crawl into the deepest hole she could find to avoid any sort of light or sound, Gaz could swear she was still drunk. Okay, it didn't help that as she made her way she began to nurse the bottle in covert sips when she was out of the eye of prying adults.

During one of these nursing stops in a back alley she let herself slide down a concrete wall to have a sit down. Pretending to be sober was hard work with so much alcohol in her system. Maybe it would just be better to polish the bottle off, wait out the effects and then make her way home.

She lolled her eyes as she contradicted that desire with dreaded logic. Her dad would be home if she waited too long. Not to mention her brother would notice she wasn't exactly walking a straight line. What the hell was a girl to do? Another gulp of Merlot would help. No? Maybe a couple more would grant the answer. Before she'd realized it there was less than a third left in the bottle.

Despite not wanting to sit there longer than she had to Gaz jerked her chin up and found herself staring out at nothing but absolute darkness. "Really?" She muttered, then tossed the bottle aside while getting herself onto her feet. Sure enough, standing up had not changed the fact that night had fallen again. On the up side her hangover from earlier had ebbed enough for her to ignore it and walk with a general ease.

The alley she had passed out in was out of sight of the street, hidden by a tarp that was tied onto the chain link gate that stood several feet taller than Gaz did. The main feature of this particular gutter were the support pillars for the building's second floor that acted as an overhang. Every two or so feet a stone pillar the width of a good sized pine tree forced the person walking this annoying stretch to often swap sides to avoid a puddle of dirty water or something worse.

For someone recovering from the end bringer of all hang overs this was a perpetual serpentine path that just made Gaz's head ache even worse with each twist around a pillar. Around the tenth one she couldn't fight it anymore and doubled over with a retching gasp to empty her stomach of what was probably an unwise amount of alcohol anyway.

It was during this oh so intimate moment with the ground that Gaz happened to glance up in between giving people one more thing to go around that she noticed she had an audience. Lovely.

Granted the audience was just a stupid animal. A little black cat sitting on it's haunches, attentively staring at her as though it was just waiting to rush forward to lap up the technicolor yawn she was starting to finish. At least the little flea bag wasn't rushing forward to give her one more reason to start up another bout of being sick. After a few dry heaves she forced herself to straighten up with her default scowl firmly back in place. "Well eat up. You'll be the drunkest cat in the city. Now get out.."

Red eyes. It had red eyes.

In a movement that did not allow for any time to think it pounced and Gaz instinctively kicked for all she was worth.

**OH GOD! PAIN BEYOND PAIN!**

The cat went soaring to the far end of the alley but Gaz fell backwards grasping the foot she had connected with. It felt like she'd tried to kick a brick wall rather than a small furry creature. Through her heaving breath and curses she looked at the cat. It was recovering, but not in the way an animal normally does.

Usually a wounded animal would do one of two things. Immediately hiss in a low position and run off or keep it's distance until such a time as sign of weakness spurs it to attack. Through out her childhood Gaz had been privy to a lot of dogs rushing up to bark or snap at her. Each was given a hard kick and, if refusing to run said animal was gradually stomped to death. Never before had an animal calmly sit up on it's haunches to resume watching her with slitted eyes. Almost like a person taking a note of a move during a game. Then in a most leisurely fashion it began to saunter toward her.

Gaz wheezed and started dragging herself backwards, leaving her injured foot to trail limp while the uninjured limbs worked to get her away from the beast. It wasn't broken, but Gaz wasn't going to have time to stand up if this animal decided to make a move while she gingerly restored her height advantage. "The hell are you?! Get outta here you freakish thing!"

It halted briefly, ears flicking at the sounds she was making before it continued it's steady pursuit of her. The cat knew she was hurt and wasn't going to be much of a threat without her legs. The full understanding of the situation just made Gaz start to feel the edge of panic in a distant corner of her mind.

_[Deserter.]_

Gaz froze as the word registered. Thankfully the cat had stopped to, wait was it the one talking or was she way drunker than she had originally thought? If that was so she was shocked that she wasn't succumbing to alcohol poisoning.

_[Deserter. For crimes of theft and desertion of the almighty Irken Empire you will be eliminated. Is there a final statement you wish recorded?]_

The voice, very metallic with the undertone of an echo was coming from the cat, no doubt about it. It was then Gaz decided what was going on.

Still drunk. Had to be.

"I don't remember ever running away from anything in my life. I don't care if you're a figment of my imagination I'm not gonna stand for some mangy cat accusing me of being a coward. Let me stand up and you're gonna see how much you screwed up." She growled out, and for a moment she felt a sliver of satisfaction when the cat looked like it was going to step back. However it's eyes just narrowed again and it sat down.

_[Voice analysis complete. No match.]_

"The hell is that supposed to mean you stupid fur ball?" Gaz muttered and she began to push herself up with the help of one of the pillars. It might reduce her foot to permanent ruin but this stray just earned itself a curb stomping for the insults. Even if she was just having a hallucination.

The cat flicked it's tail, then darted for her almost quicker than Gaz could follow. Still she was able to track it and learned from the last time. Her little nemesis actually let off a convincing yowl when she grabbed it's tail, stopping it's charge short. Gaz hauled it up, finding it to at least be much lighter than anticipated. "Time to die!"

She spun around, slamming the animal against the pillar. It was still struggling. Gaz reared back and began to really lay into the pillar as though she was trying to furiously chop it down using the cat. Once or twice she could have sworn she saw sparks fly from a collision. Five long minutes of bashing the animal finally had Gaz toss it aside with a dry heave.

Now, to get out of here-

The cat was on her as if nothing at all had happened. "W- WAIT! GET OFF!" She screamed now, the panic breaking loose as the thing spiraled up her as though it were a squirrel climbing a tree. It's razor sharp claws always bit through her clothes, sinking into the tender skin beneath. During this renewed struggle Gaz fell to her knees, arms flailing- struggling to reach- but a sharp pain in the back of her head swiftly brought any resistance to a stop.

Gaz knew no more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. For the longest time I could not figure out just what I wanted out of this chapter or how to properly introduce Gaz. Her personality was a difficult one for me to develop but ultimately I came up with what you've seen. A self serving, manipulative girl with a dark view of the world. Yeah, not much work right? Anyway, till next time which will hopefully be sooner than this recent absence! Thank you to my reviewers, you each get a spiritual fist bump.


End file.
